


Fruity

by beautifulwhensarcastic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulwhensarcastic/pseuds/beautifulwhensarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pregnancy cravings cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruity

"Cath, leave those strawberries already," Steve sighs as he catches her slender fingers that have crept into the bowl with red fruits, scooping up another juicy strawberry.

"You're going to deny your pregnant wife food?" Cath doesn't seem to be really taken aback by it, this isn't the first time that Steve's overprotectiveness divulged in the tiniest of gestures. Sometimes he is more careful than she is, watching her every move, looking for any signs of discomfort and reading tons of books about pregnancy. It's sweet, when he is this caring and trying his best to prepare for fatherhood, though his knowledge of everything got on her nerves from time to time.

Like when she had a small bladder infection and he was regularly asking her about the colour of her urine, it was awfully embarrassing, to the point where she threatened to suffocate him with a pillow if he kept on asking her that.

"I'm not denying you anything, but you already ate half the bowl and you shouldn't eat so many fruits," he moves the bowl aside, far out of her reach.

It is in moments like this that he is thankful pregnancy makes her a bit slower, plus her swollen belly kind of gets in the way of quick moves, but still she tries to go around him and reach for the fruits. Steve gently pushes her back, scolding her with a stern look.

"Fruits are healthy!" Cath protests.

She pouts, fluttering her eyelashes, a cute face that seems to soften Steve's firmness. Since she got pregnant it suddenly turned out to be a handy skill, disarming him most of the time even though he tries to resist. with Catherine looking amazingly beautiful, with her swollen belly, all glowing and making innocent faces at him, it was hard say 'no' to her every wish.

"Yes, fruits are healthy," Steve agrees, not giving into her sweet face, "And also full of sugar. You have to be careful, in pregnancy you should watch your sugar level."

"Sometimes I hate that you know so much about food," Catherine huffs, but finally resigning from reaching for another fruit.

"Someone has to be the bad cop, since you've lost all your boundaries," smirking at her scrunched up nose and the overdramatic sigh, he pops a piece of cucumber into his mouth. Lately, preparing any meals for them was becoming a comical and hard task, because Cath was constantly stealing each slice of vegetable or meat he had minced.

"You weren't complaining about my lack of boundaries last night..." a knowing, playful smile spreads across Catherine's lips.

She slowly moves her hand over his back, placing the other one on his stomach, teasingly tracing fingertips just above the line of his cargos. His muscles twitch beneath her fingers, a low murmur resounding deep in his chest, and he tries to muster all his strength not to give in to her.

"Cath..." he growls as her soft lips travel up his arm, placing kisses along the inked lines of his tattoos.

"Yes, Steve?" she smiles against his skin, deliberately hooking her fingers under the waistband of his pants.

"I know what you're trying to do," her overly eager state due to her crazy hormones wasn't anything new, and Steve for sure wasn't complaining, especially since she was in the mood almost all the time - he truly blessed this phase of trimester, but he also knew her well and recognized when she simply tried to be sneaky.

"Uuu, you're handsome  _and_  smart! I'm a lucky girl," Cath's giggle vibrates on his skin, her teeth slightly grazing the green ink of his tattoos, eliciting a low grunt from Steve.

"You're trying to distract me, so you can steal another strawberry. But that's not going to happen," he states, catching her wrists and gently moving her aside.

"Steeeve!" Catherine whines, not only had he taken the fruits away, but he had also spoiled her little fun. Okay, so mostly she wasn't this whimsical, but from time to time the hormones kicked in and she lost the ability to control the fussing.

"No," Steve doesn't budge, "Here, have a carrot."

"I don't want a carrot. I prefer the cucumber," with a resigned sigh she points toward the green slices on the other side of the counter. Nowadays the baby made her hungry all the time.

"Cucumber it is," Steve chuckles, handing her a few green pieces, "You're turning into a salad."

"It's your fault!" Cath exclaims, munching on two slices at the same time.

A happy kick and a set of twirls inside her belly announce the baby's appreciation as soon as she swallows the first bite. The little one was always stunningly astir, especially when hearing Steve's laughter, somehow that sound made the baby extra active. Cath isn't really surprised, she loves Steve's happy, careless demeanor too.

"My fault? How is that my fault?" he looks at her, dumbfounded.

"Your health-freak genes are growing inside of me," Cath places a hand over her swollen belly, the baby instantly kicks under her palm, "If someone ever doubted if it's your baby, my insanely healthy cravings are proof enough. Your sperm turned me into a health-obsessed rabbit!"

Steve laughs wholeheartedly, his head thrown back, crinkles around his eyes deepening his happy expression. Looking back at her, his eyes twinkling joyfully, he chuckles, "I'll add this specialty to my resume."

Cath rolls her eyes, but can't stop herself from smiling at him. Another set of flips announce the baby's enjoyment as Steve puts his hands over her belly, rubbing it gently.

"I'm serious," Cath pokes him, "I hated those goji bars and now I'm stealing them from your pockets. By the way, it's really  _really_  sweet, that you always keep extra bars in your cargos," she smiles up at him, tiptoeing to kiss him softly.

"What can I say, I'm awesome," he grins, shrugging nonchalantly, wrapping his arms around her and leaning for another kiss, "I've already packed a few for our appointment."

They sway together for a moment, arms around each other as much as Cath's swollen belly allows. Their lips brushing, light kisses interspersed with smiles and contented sighs.

"Are you nervous?" Catherine asks, tangling her fingers in the hair above the nape of his neck.

"Why would I be? You're feeling okay, right?" Steve instinctively tenses, frowning and looking at her worriedly. The pregnancy is going good, no turbulence or risk factors, well aside of Cath's stubbornness in the first few weeks when she wanted to continue her work in the field, not only at the office. A minor bladder infection and morning sickness were the only troubles they went through, and Steve prays it would stay that way.

"Yes, of course," she assures him, cupping his face and gently brushing thumbs over his cheeks.

"Then I have nothing to worry about. The last time we had an appointment the doctor said the baby is fine. And I'm sure your sugar level won't be that high even after all those fruits," he wasn't trying to be mean, but it was really important to keep the sugar level intact during pregnancy and unfortunately fruits, which Cath loves, were loaded with it.

"I meant are you nervous about getting to know baby's sex?" On their last visit to the clinic it was too early to say, but today they were probably going to find out.

"No. Not nervous," Steve shakes his head, "Excited, yes, but not nervous."

They already decided on the nursery, regardless of the baby's sex it was obvious the poor kid is going to be drowning in navy-themed surroundings, though Cath tamed Steve's attempts to buy a set of tiny camo covers and blankets.

"I think it's going to be a boy," she muses, rubbing her belly.

"Cath, it doesn't matter. Boy or girl, I just want it to be healthy," he stopped considering the baby's sex a long time ago, when he figured out that no matter if it turned out to be a boy or girl, he's going to love them the same.

"I know, but I have a feeling it'll be a boy," She didn't really ponder too much about it, but it was the first thought that came to her mind every time, like a hunch.

"Did Danny tire you out with his hysterics over Gracie, and you're scared I'm gonna do the same thing if we have a daughter?" Steve raises his brows, remembering Danny's crazy antics from a few days ago. Danno had spent over fifteen minutes talking to Cath's belly, pleading for the baby to be a girl, so he could laugh for the rest of Steve's life and tease him every time Steve would all deathly-SEAL on some poor boy that looks at his daughter.

"Steve, you wouldn't do the same thing. You'd be worse!" Cath snorts. She saw how overprotective he was with Grace, only slightly less crazy than Danny, so with his own daughter he would probably start to wear a gun even to the sandpit, just to scare off all the boys.

"Not true!" he protests, though some small voice in his head is already displeased with any image of a boy coming near his baby girl.

"Uh-huh, of course. Come on, sailor, we have to get going," Cath pats him on the arm, "With my bladder we're going to have to stop at least two times on our way to the doctor, so we better leave earlier," eyeing Steve up, she adds with slight annoyance, "Besides, it always takes extra time to get admitted, because the nurses prefer to eye-hump you instead of filling the form."

"Eye-hump?" Steve snickers, amused, looking at her skeptically.

"You know, undressing you with their eyes, roaming all over your body, staring at particular spots, imagining how it would feel to touch you, to be under you..." she tugs at his shirt, pulling him closer, "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about, I've been staring at you like that for over nine years."

"And for that you get an extra strawberry," he grins, quickly scooping out one of the red fruits and feeding it to her.

"Sweet!" Cath bites into it, swallowing quickly. A surprised gasp dissolves on her tongue, when Steve captures her mouth. The sweet strawberry taste lingers on her lips and he keeps kissing her until it is gone. "Uh, Steve, stop," she moans between kisses, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, we have to go," Steve sighs discontentedly, licking his lips and leaning in to distract them some more, before finally stepping aside when she wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"No, I have to pee!" Catherine suddenly turns around, practically running off.

Steve bursts out laughing, watching as she hurriedly paces toward the bathroom. "That was very romantic!" he yells after her, still laughing.


End file.
